Powering electronic devices typically employ smart output ports. However, there is a need in the art to efficiently match between such output ports and non-compatible DC input ports.
Furthermore, there is a need in the art to optimally handle situations of overload in power adapter hubs, so as to minimally affecting electronic devices connected thereto.